villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ty Walker
Tyler "Ty" Walker is the secondary antagonist of season six of the TV show Justified. He is the right hand of Avery Markham who tries to make people sell their property so Markham can use them to grow weed, killing the owners if they refuse to sell twice. He was portrayed by Garret Dillahunt, who also played Krug Stillo in the 2009 remake of The Last House On The Left. Biography Ty used to be a First Sergeant serving in Iraq alongside Choo-Choo and Seabass. When the war ended, Ty, Seabass and Choo-Choo joined Markham's gang. Ty first appears in the episode "Fate's Right Hand", when he appears to be a random estate agent. He arrives at Arlo Givens's house and asks Raylan Givens, a cop investigating who he believes is the homeowner, if he wants to sell the house, but he declines. Ty has a larger role in "Cash Game", when he asks John-O Hutchins and his wife Betty if they want to sell. They decline, and Ty is insulted by John-O, with it being revealed in a later episode that Ty and his Seabass killed them both. Later in the episode, Ty discovers from Calhoun Schrier that legal documents belonging to Markham and Calhoun's blackmail ledger have been stolen, and later realises that Boyd Crowder did it, as well as having Choo-Choo follow Raylan after discovering he interrogated Calhoun. In "Noblesse Oblige", Ty tracks Boyd down and intimidates him, threatening to kill him if he steals from Markham again. He later shows up when he catches one of Boyd's associates doing recon, and then again when he's seen with Markham as he threatens Boyd. Next episode, "The Trash And The Snake", Ty tries to get Loretta McCready to sell her property to Markham, but Raylan and his partner Tim Gutterson show up and Ty is forced to leave, calling Markham after he does so. He appears later in the episode when Raylan and Markham have a standoff, escorting Markham in. Raylan is intimidated by Markham and Ty and allows them to leave. In the episode "Sounding", Ty has a conversation with Markham, Seabass and Choo-Choo, where he convinces Markham either Raylan or Boyd is interfering with their plans and sends Seabass and Choo-Choo to interrogate Calhoun, resulting in his death. In "Alive Day", Ty, Seabass and Choo-Choo are shown trying to figure out how to cover up Calhoun's death. He discovers that a woman named Caprice saw Seabass and Choo-Choo enter and sends Choo-Choo to find her. Ty and Markham decide to kill Choo-Choo for killing Calhoun, but when Ty is about to kill him Raylan and Tim arrive to save Caprice. In the shootout, Ty is shot in the shoulder by Raylan but manages to get away. A manhunt is called to find Ty in "The Hunt", with Ty requesting that Markham extract him, lying that he's still in the church that Caprice is held in, knowing that the cops are still there and that whoever Markham sends will be arrested, distracting the cops. He then runs into obnoxious frat boys Troy and Chad, trading insults with them and threatening to kill Troy before eventually paying them off. Ty calls an ambulance in order to steal a first aid kit and treat his wound, but realises that the two EMTs sent, Dorr and Abraham, are actually going to sedate him and turn him in, kills them and steals the aid kit before escaping, leaving him still on the run as Markham realised his plan and didn't send anyone to extract him. Ty then proceeds to take Boyd's associates Ava and Earl hostage in "Dark As A Dungeon", forcing them to patch up his wound. He persuades Boyd to let him help him break into Markham's vault, but is tracked to the vault by Raylan, who reveals that Markham has placed a $100,000 bounty on his head. Ty responds by knocking out Earl and trying to escape, but is shot in the back by Raylan. Ty dies on the ground as Raylan asks him why he did such dangerous work. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Enforcer Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Traitor Category:Kidnapper